


Milkshake and Fries Cliché

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Where the willingness is great, the difficulties cannot be great. [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, IronMagic is mentioned, M/M, Peter is 17, Snark, brief mentions of sex, for Stepehen/Tony, i have no clue but hey, is that the name, most of this is Peter and Johnny flirting, while Johnny is 18 or 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: “Johnny,” he starts seriously, “we are not discussing us having sex in front of my classmates.”“Fine,” he huffs. “But they should kno-” Peter covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head.“Don’t go there,” he said, before reaching underneath the nearest table and in one of the drawers before pulling out duct tape - something that had caught on around SI as something to do in every lab like Tony did in every room. He tore a strip off and put it over Johnny’s mouth. “Do I need to tie your hands so that you don’t pull this off?” Peter raised an eyebrow, before Johnny started to speak behind the tape, so Peter pulled it off briefly.“Have I ever told you that you are super hot when you get all domi-” The tape went back over his mouth, before Peter taped all over his hands so that his fingers couldn’t be used.***Peter is being punished because he let Johnny get a little handsy while they were in the lab, and it was this or not be allowed to see the current project his dad and Dr Richards are working on. It's an obvious choice.





	Milkshake and Fries Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried posting this last night and had super long notes but let's see if I can resist the urge to keysmash at the mention of a gif I saw of Stephen and Tony out in space with their spider-son but it still makes me really giddy and I started shipping Tony/Stephen now so like. Yeah.

There was a school field trip on today, and, thankfully, Peter was able to miss it - perks of being Tony Stark’s (secret) adopted son - because it was  _ to  _ Stark Industries. 

And that would be great, if last week Johnny hadn’t flamed on while they were in the lab, accidentally, and totally not Peter’s fault, causing Dummy to end up spraying them with a fire extinguisher. Even if Friday hadn't ratted them out anyway, it would be impossible to hide the evidence so quick. 

So, here he was, right now, being forced through the hallway from his dad’s main lab and into the elevator, not a single protest being listened to. 

He was being punished for Johnny’s behaviour because  _ “You were the catalyst Peter, I don’t care if you made weak protests, they were clearly not enough and so you helped him set the lab on fire.”  _

Fucking Johnny Storm, Human Torch, Mr Unable-To-Keep-It-In-His-Pants, was the reason for this and it really wasn’t his fault. Not at all. 

* * *

Regardless, at this point he thinks he would rather be still being made fun of by Flash for not having a Stark Internship and being questioned about who would ever date him (“Who you texting Parker? Your boyfriend?” “I am, actually,”) (surprisingly, Flash didn’t mock the fact he was bi, just questioned _who_ would  _ever_  want to date him) than actually being the one to  _ give _ the tour.

* * *

“Dad, I don’t see why I’m being punished in this way!” Peter objected as he was dragging his feet down the hall from the private elevators before they rounded to the lobby.

“Flame-brain wants to set the lab on fire? Not cool, but whatever, you didn’t stop him however.” 

“It was an accident!” 

“I know it was, and that’s why I’m not grounding you, or taking away the chance for you to learn from the research that me and Richards are working on when he comes over later,” his dad says. “But you still need to learn a lesson of what not to do in the lab.” 

“Yeah, because you and Stephen are  _ soooo _ mature when it comes to that,” he mutters as the group of school students wait in the lobby. 

“We’re not bringing me and Stephen into this, and if you want to continue trying then I’ll happily ground you.” 

Peter mutters unintelligently under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Nothing,” he says, louder. 

“Also be thankful that this way I’m not subjecting you to Johnny’s whining over you being grounded and him not being able to make up for the disaster he caused in the lab.” Peter nods his agreement as they come to a stop before the group of students, all of which are staring at them now. “Kids from Midtown?” he asks them, and Peter rolls his eyes. “Of course you are,” he answers rhetorically, even amongst the smattering of ‘yes’ answers he receives in return. “Anyway, Pete’s gonna give you your tour today, so, see you kids later, maybe, probably not.” He shrugs, before ruffling Peter’s hair, which doesn’t embarrass him as much as he feels it should, and then turning to walk off to the lab he was setting up for his and Reed’s experiments. 

Peter sighs. “Whatever, come on, we have a schedule to stick to and I’d rather not be late at all,” he mutters, before leading them to the guest elevators. 

Truthfully, he didn’t have a lot of things to actually do on the tour, except give brief introductions to what was going on in the rooms they were walking past or towards, before handing over to the actual professionals in the room, and stand back and do stuff on his phone, mostly just checking instagram or tumblr, but still, it was annoying that for the first two lectures they wouldn’t stop whispering about him, clearly, even as the Head or Jr Head of the lab they were in was explaining what they did in that particular lab and what they could expect if they began working in that department. 

“Peter,” Friday interrupted, keeping her voice down as to not alert the rest of the staff in the room. 

“Yes?” 

“It appears that Mr Storm arrived with Doctor Richards and is asking Boss where he can find you.” 

“Don’t tell him! And Dad can’t tell him either!” he whispers furiously, knowing that she could hear him still. 

“I’ve told Boss that but it seems Mr Storm is testing his patience.” 

Peter ignored her and simply moved onto the next lab when they were finished in there a minute or so later. 

* * *

They’re coming from the fourth lab they’ve visited (an hour and a half total time, since they don’t really do anything other than look at some cool stuff briefly, listen to a small lecture, and then move on) before the elevator opens at the end of the hall, and he doesn’t even hear Friday telling him that Johnny is on the floor before he’s coming out of the elevator with a grin plastered on his face and Peter does nothing more than scowl at him as he swipes his access card to allow the group into the next lab. 

“I’m not speaking to you at the moment,” he tells Johnny as he walks into the lab just behind him. 

“But you didn’t leave me out in the freezing hallway, so that means you still love me,” he says, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek, which Peter promptly wipes off. 

“Friday would easily override the access for you as my dad has no doubt commanded her,” Peter shrugs. “There was really no point to it,” he says before walking to the front of the group, shrugging out of Johnny’s grip. 

“This is one of the minor R ‘nd D labs, so you while this is one of the most interesting rooms in the entire building, you will obviously not be allowed to look at any research taking place, though I’m sure that some of the lovely people in here wouldn’t mind giving brief explanations of what they’re working on. I’m sure you all understand,” he smiled at them politely, before moving towards the back of the room once more, and even when Chrissie Parks, the Jr Head of this particular lab, a recently-graduated college student in physical chemistry and overall a cool person who, from the few conversations Peter had with her, was really nice and worked hard at everything she did - hence why she was already a Jr Head of the lab, as well as the fact she had  _ actually _ interned every year of high school here - took over the conversation to lead the group around the room, they still looked back at him every so often, and Johnny as well, but what can you expect when a celebrity and well-known superhero is in the room. Frankly he’s surprised nobody tried to talk to him yet to try and get his autograph. 

Peter stood ignoring Johnny, even as he put his arm over Peter again. 

“Petey- babe- how long’re you gonna ignore me for?” 

“At the very least until this thing is over,” he said, not looking up from his phone. 

“Why?” he complained. 

“Because you got me stuck babysitting classmates who, as we know, generally have a mutual dislike towards one another,” he said, keeping his voice down but not making too much of an effort. 

“Okay, well, that’s a lie. I know you like Ned, and MJ-” 

“Michelle,” he inputted, not knowing how Michelle would take to being called MJ by somebody she’s never met when she said it’s only what her friends call her. 

“Right, Michelle,” he corrects with a wave of his hand. “And I know you can tolerate your Decathlon team, are they all here?” Peter raises an eyebrow at him, causing him to roll his eyes. “Fine, whatever, most of your Decathlon team, but honestly since he’s a reserve I really don’t count that dick Flash.” 

“Johnny, can you please refrain from insulting my class members while they’re in the room with us?” he sighs. 

“You know I’ll just insult him later,” he says, causing Peter to roll his eyes this time. 

“Besides, I’m still really pissed off at you Johnny!” he hissed. 

“I know, I know, I got you the worst punishment in the world, but you should have seen what Sue had me do!” 

“What?” he asked dryly.

“Well, not much, I think that video games taken away for a couple of weeks is probably not as much pain as you’re suffering right now, in this moment, in these hours, but you know,” he shrugs. 

“No, don’t even think of comparing them,” he says. 

“And I’m not,” he replied. 

“Fine whatever.” 

“Are you cool with me taking you out?”

“When?” 

“When you’re done here? For dinner?” 

Peter locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket with more force than probably necessary, but he knows if there were an issue with how much pressure he was putting on the phone then Karen would pipe up, because his dad is awesome and amazing and gave him a custom phone with his AI installed into it. 

“Where?” 

“Nowhere too fancy, I know you hate those places.” 

“Johnny,” he says placatingly. “I don’t fit in those places, at all, and they make me uncomfortable enough as it is. And the only reason that I’m getting out of going to Dad’s gala’s at the moment, is because nobody knows I exist.” 

“I know you exist. And I’m pretty sure all of those people do as well, much as you perhaps wish they wouldn’t,” 

“I meant nobody knows of my...status, you moron,” he rolls his eyes and leans back onto the wall, Johnny’s arm still around him. 

“That’s a fair point.” 

“And even then Harley might be going to them before me.” 

“He’s in Tennessee.” 

“Like Dad wouldn’t fly him out,” Peter pointed out. 

“Fair point, but it still stands:” 

“No fancy places,” Peter reiterated for him. 

“Yeah, no fancy places, that’s Rule Numero Uno when dating Peter Parker,” he nods. “So, how about a diner?” 

“You’re not gonna torch us there, right?” Peter looks at him skeptically. 

“Would I do that?” 

“Yes, you’ve done it before,” Peter points out. 

“That was one time and you were grounded.” 

“And being with you got me caught easier because a person who is flying, and on fire, and carrying somebody else in their arms, is an obvious thing to spot, even in New York.” 

“But you’re not grounded now.” 

“Yeah, because Dad said it would be like two punishments if he grounded me and then I had to put up with your whining about not being able to take me out to apologize because I was grounded.” 

“I feel like I should be hurt.” 

“Honestly I think at this point Dad would like to make you hurt,” he shrugs. 

“You told me he’s done worse-” 

“And I got told it’s none of my business and frankly I kinda agree that I shouldn’t have let you get so handsy when you’re liable  _ to catch on fire _ !” 

“Totally not my fault, but whatever.” 

“Point is, it was either I do this stupid tour for my stupid classmates, which thankfully isn’t as humiliating as I originally thought since mostly other people talk, or I don’t get to learn about what he and Reed are working on currently, and all files would be blocked from me. Do you know which one I’m gonna choose?!” 

“Well considering we’re here right now…” 

“Exactly. So stop being dense. You can take me to a diner for a cliché milkshake and fries date if you really wish, but only after I get showered and changed. Before I was dragged here I was in the labs.” 

“Really? I couldn’t tell from the fact you’re not wearing a lab coat like always. Did you burn it again?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“And what about the spare.” 

“It was the spare.” 

“You and Stark cause more fires than what I did and you never got told off for those ones.” 

“I wasn’t being irresponsible by letting you get handsy with me in the lab those times, just experimenting.” 

“And sex with me isn’t-” 

“We’re not going there Johnny,” Peter cuts him off. 

“We’ve been there before.” 

“Johnny,” he starts seriously, “we are not discussing us having sex in front of my classmates.” 

“Fine,” he huffs. “But they should kno-” Peter covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. 

“Don’t go there,” he said, before reaching underneath the nearest table and in one of the drawers before pulling out duct tape - something that had caught on around SI as something to do in every lab like Tony did in every room. He tore a strip off and put it over Johnny’s mouth. “Do I need to tie your hands so that you don’t pull this off?” Peter raised an eyebrow, before Johnny started to speak behind the tape, so Peter pulled it off briefly. 

“Have I ever told you that you are super hot when you get all domi-” The tape went back over his mouth, before Peter taped all over his hands so that his fingers couldn’t be used. 

“That’s all gonna hurt like a bitch getting off later,” he said. “I’ll take it off before you leave, don’t worry,” he assured, but Johnny simple huffs and follows him about as he leads the group to the last stop of their tour, which has now been over two hours long, as expected, but it isn’t exactly a chore to get from Midtown to SI so what does it matter? 

Well, the fact that the last stop on their tour was the biophysics department was a lie - there’s also the gift shop, but he takes them there mostly as a joke to be honest, nobody even batting an eye at what Peter had done to Johnny following him, or the fact that Johnny was following him - in the building it was a common sight, it was outside of the building that it was not a common sight. 

He takes the tape off Johnny once he’s finished leading them to the entrance to the building, who huffs and glares slightly. 

“This mean no more date?” he grins. 

“Means next time we’re going on more than just a milkshake and fries diner date, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from inviting you to the next party held at the Baxter Building as my date so,” he sticks his tongue out childishly, but Peter isn’t looking, focusing more on unwinding the tape around his hands, not able to use super strength since his identity is a secret and all, and honestly, who can  _ rip _ duct tape? 

He gives a quick peck to Johnny’s lips before sending him on his way to get ready. 

* * *

“So milkshakes and fries cliché?” his dad asks as soon as he enters the lab.

“Do you just have Friday report everything I say to you?” 

“Only when it concerns him.” 

“Oh that’s just fantastic,” he mutters sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah,” his dad agrees. “I really could have gone without knowing what you two do in bed.” 

“So could I, for that matter,” Reed says with a pointed look at Tony, who just shrugs at him as if he wasn’t agreeing with him two seconds ago. 

“Can we not discuss this? I just came to tell you that I’ll be getting ready and probably leaving not long after, so I’ll be back before curfew.” 

“Curfew is eight if you wanna get some action in, and twelve if you don’t,” Tony reminds him and he nods, before walking out of the lab with goodbyes to the pair. 

“I thought I said no torching?” Peter asks as he opens the window for Johnny to climb through. 

“And we’re not, but you never said I couldn’t torch here.” 

“So the place you picked is in walking distance then?” Peter checks, watching as Johnny freezes. 

“You know what?” he says, climbing back onto the window so he’s leaning out. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” he says, before flying off, and Peter simply shakes his head and waits to get a text saying that he’s there so he can go downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I may as well put it in with this series. Actually, this was inspired by somebody commenting on 'His name was Jr' I'm pretty sure, that Peter lead the group of students through and then going through the spideytorch tag for 2 hours in the middle of the night. I never shipped them before but to say how many people supposedly do there is only 20 pages of fics for them so. I kinda fell through with the whole 'Peter leading the tour thing' because I got sidetracked by how these things work on top of wanting the spideytorch in there and so sorry to that dude if they're reading this as well and are kinda disappointed, I'll probably write something like this again minus the spideytorch. 
> 
> Anyway! I needed to post this to feel like I'm doing something and internet wasn't working properly last night. The other day I almost cried because google docs lost me 43 pages of work and now I'm left with 7 pages. That was a good 18 hours total of work and it wouldn't be so bad I don't think if I had like 75+ pages but then I may have actually lost more so maybe it's better I was only at 50???? Oh god this is all so conflicting. 
> 
> Also, started shipping Stephen/Tony and like, honestly, I am just SO HERE for that ship. Idek what started me shipping it but I went through the fics like 5 times and keep about 7 constantly open bc why not? Also fuelled by a pic EW posted where it was captioned 'sorcerers and science bros' or something, and also that gif, like I said, of the pair of them with Petey in space, like, I didn't stop gushing over that gif for about 10 minutes and I'm still entirely here for it and gushing again, I know, but I just saw it and began getting strong family vibes from it. Like, I know he's engaged to Pepper in MCU but I'd still be here for that. 
> 
> I'm gonna stop rambling now. Right, hope you enjoyed the fic, I promise I'm actually working on stuff for the series, though I might end up reordering it tbh.


End file.
